Halfling Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Lucky }} Halfling Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Halfling Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Halfling Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Halfling Spearmen are a group of short humanoids, no more than a few feet in height. They are dressed in green tunics with brown belts, and have no need to wear shoes thanks to their rugged, furry feet. Halfling Spearmen carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Halfling Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Halfling Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of which, even with the Lucky ability, has an average "raw" output of only . In other words, there is only a 40% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Halfling Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do nearly 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The Halfling Spearmen possess a Defense score of - just slightly stronger than their attack score. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. As with most common foot soldiers, each Halfling Spearman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is relatively high though. Their racial bonus, coupled with the Lucky trait, yield a total of in combat - giving Halfling Spearmen a decent chance to avoid Unit Curses and other ill effects. All of these statistics also improve with . Other Properties Halfling Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Halflings included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. On the other hand, being Lucky means that improvements to Attack Strength or Defense are scaled up even further, giving Halfling Spearmen a distinctive egde on higher levels, or if they are affected by spells or abilities that increase these attributes. Ability Overview Lucky * During combat, this unit receives a bonus, improving the chance for each die of its Attack Rolls to cause a point of "raw" . * During combat, this unit receives a bonus, improving the chance for each die of its Defense Rolls to block a point of Conventional Damage. * During combat, the Resistance of this unit is improved by , making it easier to avoid the effects of Unit Curses and Special Damage attacks. * Furthermore, any Melee- or Counter Attacks against this unit suffer a penalty of , although this effect is seemingly unintended, and is removed in the unofficial patches. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Halfling Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Halfling Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Halfling Spearmen may be recruited in any Halfling Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Halfling Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Halflings Category:Spearmen